Elseworld
Plot We open up in the Museum of Beirut. Inside, Rath is sent flying into the air, and he crashes into a statue, reverting to Ahmad. (Ahmad): That was painful. Zein is sent flying next to him, landing upside down. He gets up and rubs his head. (Ahmad): Chromastone on the go! He transforms. (Cannonbolt): Cannonbolt! Aw, great. Darkstar is draining Oussama's energy, but Zein picks up a chunk of debris and dashes at Darkstar, bashing him in the head. (Darkstar): That was like an ant bite. He blasts Zein. Darkstar then releases an energy shockwave, sending Oussama flying. He then charges at Cannbolt, firing dark energy. Cannonbolt dodges and rolls at him, slamming into him hard, sending him flying at a wall. Darkstar gets up, and punches Cannonbolt in the face, and starts to drain him. (Cannonbolt): If only I was Chromastone or Feedback. Cannonbolt curls into a ball around Darkstar, and rolls into a ball, rolling at a mirror, and slamming into it, hard, shattering it along with the wall. Cannonbolt lands in the street and reverts. Ahmad: Had enough? Darkstar groans, but then suddenly, a car comes their way, picking up speed. Ahmad tries to transform, but the Strike Omnitrix is green, indicated recharge. (Ahmad): What? The car comes closer, and Ahmad looks in shock. Theme Song! Ahmad looks in shock, as the car approaches him, and phases through him, passing on. Ahmad: Huh? The car crashes into another parked car. Ahmad runs to the car. Ahmad turns to find Oussama. He speaks something, but no voice comes out. Ahmad: Oussama! The car just phased thro- Oussama simply walks through him, and runs to the car, tearing off its roof and releasing the driver. The man comes out, and says some unaudible stuff. Ahmad: Huh? Zein looks around, and talks to Oussama, with no voice coming out. Oussama moves his arms, and points back at the museum. Ahmad: That's where everything began to be wierd. He turns to the museum and suddenly gasps. The hole where they had come out of is fully repaired, with no sign of it. Ahmad: No way! I could've sworn we came that way, me and Dark-(his voice trails off) He turns to see Darkstar missing. Ahmad: Huh? A dark energy blast suddenly captures him, and he is levitated back to Darkstar, who is behind Ahmad. Darkstar: Where have you taken us, Saati?! Ahmad: I SWEAR I DON'T KNOW WHERE WE ARE! Darkstar looks on him in agony. Ahmad: Just... give me some time to find out. Darkstar releases him. Darkstar: Okay, but quickly. Darkstar turns around and walks off. Ahmad ponders for a moment and transforms into Ghostfreak. Ghostfreak: GHOSTFREAK! Ghostfreak turns Intangible and attempts to touch Oussama, with his hand still phasing through his body. Ghostfreak: Mmm... Ghostfreak phases down the ground and comes inside the museum-everybody still talks with no words and everybody cannot be touched. Also, there is a ton of creeps scattered about the place. Oddly enough, they can talk and be heard. Ghostfreak approaches a Thep Khufan. Thep Khufan: Oh, hello, Fellow Ectonrite! Ghostfreak: You can see me and hear me? Thep Khufan: Yes, so can everybody else in the Elseworld. Ghostfreak: Elseworld? Thep Khufan: You must be new here. What dimension do you come from? Ghostfreak: Dimension 15. Thep Khufan: Ah. Well, this is a whole different dimension, where we can only see Dimension 15, but not interact with it. Some of us have come refuge, others by accident, but in the end, we all know that few can return to the real dimension. Ghostfreak's sole eye widens. Thep Khufan: Then again, why did you come to this planet of all planets from this deminsion? I thought you Ectonurites consider Earth a pebble. Ghostfreak: Well... Before Ghostfreak can think of an answer, he unintensionally reverts. The Thep Khufan's eyes widen. Thep Khufan: You're a human! I must elliminate you! Ahmad: No, no, no, I can explain, I- Thep Khufan: SPY!!! The rest of the aliens all gather around Ahmad. Ahmad: Oh no. Guys, I'm not a spy- Voice: He's with me. Don't worry. Everybody turns and lets Darkstar through. Ahmad's eyes widen. Ahmad, underbreath: What? Darkstar: He's my servant. Some Aliens: Yeah, Okay, let's go All of the Aliens walk away from the duo. Ahmad, whispering: Why did you save me? Darkstar: Reasons... I propose a small truce. You're the only one, and I am sure, from all of these scum to be able to return us both back into our dimension. Ahmad: But... There's a small problem. Darkstar stares blankly. Ahmad: I... errgh.. haven't achieved full control on.... Portaler. Darkstar: How so? Ahmad: Ergh... Uh... Before Ahmad can speak, Darkstar lifts him up with Dark Energy. Ahmad: Ahhh!! Ahmad looks at the Strike Omnitrix, which lays with a green faceplate, implying its still in recharge mode. Darkstar: Then, I might turn you into an alien that has a lot of energy and drain you dry. Ahmad: No wait! I can still master him now! Darkstar releases Ahmad and begins to walk away. Darkstar, without turning around: Master him.... but quickly. Ahmad nods. Darkstar is fully out of sight. Ahmad stares in the distance and finds Oussama and Zein walking off. Ahmad runs towards them. Ahmad: Guys! They ignore him and walk through him. Ahmad: Okay... But there must be a way I can contact them... Ahmad takes out his Plumbers' Badge and smirks. In the real world, Oussama and Zein are walking. Oussama: I can't believe Ahmad vanished all over again. I don't like this at all... Zein: Well, you can't possibly think that he died. He's survived lots more than that. Oussama: Yup. Oussama's Plumbers' Badge beeps. He then answers it. Ahmad, though intercom: Hey guys. Zein/Oussama (unison): AHMAD! Oussama: You made us worry. Where are you? Ahmad, through telecom: Right in front of you. Oussama: What?! Are you ChamAlien? Or... Ghostfreak? Ahmad, through intercom: Uh... No. I am in a different deminsion. One where I can see you guys, but I cannot touch you or hear you. There are are a lot of guys in here that you probably don't know they exist. Zein: That sounds wierd. Can you prove it? Ahmad, through intercom: Sure. Zein puts his hands behind hind his back. In the Elseworld, Ahmad turns to look behind Zein, and finds that he is gesturing nothing behind his back. In the real world, Zein and Oussama are waiting. Ahmad, through intercom: You haven't even pointed out a number. Zein: Okay... I believe you. You are in another dimension. But how can you contact us through dimensions? Ahmad, through intercom: Well, remember when Oussama and I were stuck in the Strike Omnitrix? Well, Jury Rigg built me a five dimensional two-way communicator, which I installed in my badge. Now, head to the Raouche Base and ask them for information about the "Elseworld". Okay? Zein: Alright. See you! Zein hangs up. Oussama runs towards a taxi cab. Oussama: Taxi! Could you take us to the Pigeon's Rock, please? Taxi Driver: Do you have money or are you one of those who want free rides? Oussama, showing him a few dollars: We got the money. Taxi Driver: Get in. Oussama and Zein enter the taxi, which advances in an extremely fast pace. (Oussama): I...think I'm gonna...be...sick! (Zein): Nah. I'm used to this. The taxi comes to a skid at the shore, the Pigeon's Rock in the distance. Oussama climbs dizzily out of the taxi, followed by Zein. (Taxi Driver): Pay up. (Oussama): How much? (Taxi Driver): 15 bucks. Oussama: WHAt?! DO YOU THINK WE'RE TOURISTS THAT YOU CAN FOOL OR SOMETHING! (Zein): Oussama... Oussama: We're not paying higher than 2,000 Lebanese Leeras, or 1 dollar fifty cents. Taxi Driver: I have children to feed! Give it to me or I'll make it 20. (Oussama): How about a fist in your face for your children? Oussama slaps down the Osmostrix, gaining a metal armor. He opens the car's door and lifts up the driver, enlarging his fist. (Zein): Calm down, both of you. (Oussama): He's being unreasonable! Zein, sighing: Okay, listen, Mr, we're not tourists! We're just speaking English for the readers' sake! Taxi Driver: Ahh... Okay. Zein hands him two dollars, and Oussama walks off. (Zein): Nice going. (to driver) You can keep the change. Later, the two enter the Raouche Plumber Base. A bulky Plumber with blue skin, with a Plumber's Suit approaches them with a stern face. Zein: Uh... Is that... Oussama: Uh... Zein/Oussama (unison): Magister Hulka!? Magister Hulka suddenly laughs. (Zein): Magister Hulka, are you feeling okay? (Plumber): I'm not my buzzkill brother. I'm Magister Ackle. (Oussama): Oh. Phew. We need to know about the Elseworld. (Magister Ackle): Sure. Why? (Zein): It's kind of a long story. (Magister Ackle): Well, if there's anything we have, it's time. Go ahead and tell me your story. Meanwhile, Stinkfly is flying in the Elseworld. Darkstar is flying next to him using propulsion by his energy. (Stinkfly): Where are we heading off to? (Darkstar): We are going to one of my bases. (Stinkfly): One of them? Out of how many? (Darkstar): If you'd be so kind as to keep quiet, I'll explain my plan. Stinkfly murmurs. (Darkstar): We have to scour my base for a book about the Elseworld. I know I have one. Stinkfly: Books? I love books! They are awes- He unintentionally reverts back to Ahmad screams as he is falling to his doom, until an energy lasso appears around his waist. Ahmad looks up to see Darkstar staring at him. (Ahmad): You saved me? (Darkstar): I can't afford to drop my tool. Later, Ahmad and Darkstar enter his base. (Ahmad): It's dusty in here. Seriously, you need this place cleared out. He transforms. (Fasttrack): Fasttrack! He spins around the room, creating a tornado. When it disappears, the place is organized. Fasttrack dusts his hands. (Fasttrack): That's how you get it done. (Darkstar): What are you waiting for? Find that book. (Fasttrack): Sheesh. You don't need to be pushy. He runs towards the shelves of the books and reads each of their covers, one by one on the shelves. When there is only five books left, he stops. (Fasttrack): I think this is the one. He reverts back to Ahmad. (Ahmad): Too bad I can't touch the book. (Darkstar): What? (Ahmad): I can't touch it. (Darkstar): So, you let me come all the way here without reminding me about the petty physics of this dimension? Ahmad backs away. (Darkstar): The second we get back to our dimension, you will die. Mark my words, Adam Sawtee. (Ahmad): It's Ahmad Saati. (Darkstar): Like I care. In Dimension 15, Oussama and Zein are listening to Magister Ackle's explanation about the Elseworld. (Magister Ackle): ...Bottom line, there's no proper way to return from the Elseworld. (Oussama): Well, I guess Ahmad's doomed. What else should we do today? (Zein): One second! If the thing that sent him to the Elseworld is the mirror, why not use that as a comeback ticket? Ackle: As far as I know, Ahmad broke the mirror. Zein: Maybe... or maybe not. Oussama looks past Magister Ackle's shoulder. (Oussama): Is that...? He sees Rayyan talking in the distance with another Plumber. He gets up and runs towards her. (Zein): Ugh. Oussama, Ahmad needs to return back home and you're not helping by talking to Rayyan! (Oussama, ignoring Zein): Hey, Rayyan. (Rayyan): Oussama, what's up? (Oussama): Oh, you know. The usual. Ahmad's in some messed up dimension and we're gonna try and save him. (Rayyan): Sounds like fun. Can I help? Zein approaches Oussama. (Zein): It's not fun. It's business. We have to save Ahmad. (Oussama): Lighten up, dude. Odessy appears, pulling Zein's shirt. Odessy points to himself. (Zein): You wanna come with us too? Odessy nods. (Zein): Like two people weren't enough. Good job, Oussama. (Oussama): Just doing my job. (Zein): Let me tell Ahmad. Meanwhile in the Elseworld, Ahmad and Darkstar are sitting on the ground, doing nothing. (Ahmad): This isn't fun. His Plumbers' badge beeps. He takes it out and taps it. (Ahmad): Ahmad Saati here, a.k.a the most bored person ever. (Zein, through Plumbers' badge): Ahmad, we know how to get you back. It might take a while, considering someone is constantly bringing in people, so hang in there. BTW, I have an idea. He hangs up. Meanwhile in the Elseworld, Darkstar gets up. (Darkstar): This is taking too long. This is all your fault! He blasts energy blasts at Ahmad, who transforms. (Diamondhead): Diamondhead! Not today, Mikey! The energy blast redirects to Darkstar. (Diamondhead): I had a feeling you'd go cuckoo. He shoots crystals at Darkstar, who creates an energy shield to protect himself. (Darkstar, as the shield disappears): Tsk tsk. You make Tennyson look good at using his abilties. (Diamondhead): I could never replace Ben Tennyson, I know that. I also know that your overly self confidence would be your downfall. (Darkstar): Let's test that theory. He fires an energy blast at Diamondhead, trying to absorb his energy. At the last second, he dodges, and creates a crystal wall to protect himself. (Diamondhead): I'm gonna need something more than Diamondhead to take him on. On the other side of the wall, Darkstar shoots an energy blast at the wall, making it crumble. Diamondhead is nowhere to be seen. (Darkstar): Show yourself, coward! He turns to the side and sees a red flash. Darkstar falls down, revealing Chromastone behind him, with his hands glowing with energy. (Chromastone): Surprise! He lifts Darkstar and punches him, making him fall to the ground. (Chromastone): Get a hold of yourself, dude! (Darkstar): I'd prefer to let you get a hold of yourself by realizing you won't survive for long. -Fade to black. A black object is lifted off the ground, showing the training werehouse. Zein is dressed in mechanics suit, and he is talking to Blukic, Driba, Grick and Grack. Blukic: Are you sure that would work? We didn't come all the way from america to be met with a non-functioning device. Zein: I assure you. If using the mirror's reflecting side will be able to transport into the Elseworld, then flipping the shards of the mirror to their non-reflecting side will cause the opposite. Now, all we have to do, is insert these shards into the skin of the Jet from the front, and the reflecting side on the back and viola! We get an interdimensional teleportation feature from the Elseworld and out! Any questions? Grick raises his hand. Grick: But there's a problem. The jet isn't complete yet. Zein: Well, perhaps not yet. But why did I get you guys? I brought in tons of Plumber ship debris to work this! So GET TO WORK! They salute and begin working. In the Elseworld, Chromastone and Darkstar are fighting outside his mansion. Darkstar shoots an energy beam at Chromastone, who absorbs it and redirects it at Darkstar, absorbing some of his energy. (Chromastone): Boo-yah! (Darkstar, maniacally): Ha ha ha ha ha. He runs towards Chromastone and repeatedly punches him in the chest. (Chromastone): Really? Darkstar's hands light up with energy, and he punches Chromastone once more, sending him flying behind the mansion. (Darkstar): Really. At the back of Darkstar's mansion, Chromastone dusts himself. (Chromastone): That guy has issues. Darkstar arrives. Chromastone runs towards him and removes his helmet, throwing it aside. (Darkstar): You fool! He motions for it, but Chromastone holds his wrist tightly. (Chromastone): You see that, Michael? You have issues. What happened in your childhood that made you go nuts? (Darkstar, obviously lying): It has nothing to do with my childhood, and if you think that I'd even discuss it with you, you're the one who's nuts. Darkstar shoots energy blasts at Chromastone, who creates an energy shield to protect himself. As it dissipates, Chromastone punches Darkstar in the face. (Chromastone): Ooh! Right in the face! (Darkstar): Grah! He kicks Chromastone in the chest, then tackles him. He touches his Strike Omnimatrix symbol. Chromastone nudges Darkstar to the side. (Chromastone, getting up): Better do some real damage to him. He transforms. (Skidmarx, as Darkstar gets up): Skidmarx! He repeatedly runs over Darkstar, back and forth, slowly being engulfed by lightning. He runs over him one last time, electrocuting him. (Darkstar): Aaah! (Skidmarx): Saati 1, Darkstar 0. (Darkstar): My patience has grown thin enough. He turns around and shoots a blast of energy at him, absorbing his energy. (Darkstar): Finally! Some mana! Skidmarx grits his teeth. (Strike Omnimatrix): Power depleted. Cycling to recharge mode. Skidmarx unintentionally reverts back to Ahmad. (Darkstar, frowning): A little less mana, but still sufficient. Ahmad weakly gets up, face turning pale. (Darkstar): Prepare to perish. He grabs him, and begins to absorb his energy. Ahmad screams in pain. Darkstar envelops Ahmad into black energy and reaches for his Strike Omnimatrix. Ahmad's eyes widen. Ahmad, weakly: Strike Omnitrix, panic mode! The Strike Omnitrix releases a powerful feedback pulse, this hits Darkstar and sends him flying, along with a blinding flash in the screen. When the flash fades, Ahmad is standing in the middle of a large crater. The portal is gone. Ahmad: whew. Thank God I installed that feature. Ahmad reaches for the Strike Omnitrix. It has a green faceplate. Ahmad: But it drained the battery like crazy. Now I need to wait until it recharges. Suddenly, something rises from the rubble nearby. Ahmad runs to check it out, but gasps at the sight of it, and ttakes a step back in horror. We pan over to find the frightening sight. Darkstar has grown very musclar, as if about to explode from so much muscles, he gains another set of arms. His face is bigger and more monstourous, his mouth is widely open, showing the sharp teeth, and he salivaratesmassively. He has two long tails and monstourous bat-like wings. His eyes glow golden. His entire body is black, and debris orbits around him, creating an electro-magnetic shield. Darkstar: Uhh... I feel... POWER. Ahmad: Oh-Uh. Darkstar: Thank you, that was a delightful meal... Now, hand over the main course. Ahamd: No way... Darkstar reaches for Ahmad, but he leaps up and attempts to run off. Darkstar makes a golden energy ball in his hands and tosses it at Ahmad. Ahmad is hit hard, and he falls to the ground. He groans. Darkstar fires a golden energy beam, that captures Ahmad and brings him close. Darkstar: No, no, no. You can't run away from Darkstar... But Ultimate Darkstar, its IMPOSSIBLE to run away. Ahmad, underbreath: You stole that! Darkstar attempts to reach the Strike Omnitrix, but Ahmad rolls to dodge and smacks the Strike Omnitrix attempting to transform. Strike Omnitrix (Ahmad's voice): Insufficient Power. Ahmad: Strike Omnitrix, panic mode?! Strike Omnitrix (Ahmad's voice): Insufficient Power. Ahmad: Seriously? Ultimate Darkstar shoots energy bolts at him, hitting him hard again. Ahmad groans in pain, and falls out cold. Ultimate Darkstar makes an evil laugh. Lightning suddenly strikes him square on the chest. He looks up. Suddenly, a portal behind him opens and a red Jet flies out, firing a missile at Ultimate Darkstar, sending him flying away from Ahmad. Ultimate Darkstar: That all you got?! Ultimate Darkstar fires his energy at the Jet, which dodges easily. Voice in the Jet: Surrender in the name of the Plumbers! Ultimate Darkstar: No way! Voice in the Jet: I have warned! The Jet fires a powerful missile at Darkstar, creating a massive explosion. The Jet lands next to Ahmad. Zein, Odessy and Oussama come out of the Jet. Oussama: Ahmad, are you okay? Ahmad, weakly: Oussama? Zein? Zein: He's okay. Odessy whinies. Ahmad: You guys came for me? Oussama: Well, it took us a loong while to reach here, but luckily, Zein, Grick, Grack, Blukic and Driba's plan hitched us a good interdimensional portal. Ahmad: So Zein did finish that Jet. Zein: Yup. My Jet is ready for any possible action! Boo-yah! Ahmad: ...Okay. Suddenly, Ultimate Darkstar flies out of the smoke. Oussama carries Ahmad and he and Zein jump in the Jet. Odessy fires lightning towards him as Zein snatches him in. Ultimate Drakstar flies towards them. Zein closes the hatch and turns on the Jet. It takes into the air and takes off, entering the portal, with it closing afterwards on Darkstar. Darkstar: NOOOOO!!! Rain starts to pour in the real dimension, and of course the rain drops phase through Darkstar, and fall on the ground. Ultimate Darkstar: They... shall pay! The End!